


On the Outside Looking In

by LarryLashton98



Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: I feel you Sales Guy, POV Outsider, Shopping, Shopping for Prom Suits, The Sales Guy Also Has a Mini Crush on Jamie, The Sales Guy Ships Jamie and Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: Jamie and Mason's suit shopping trip told from the POV of the sales boy.





	On the Outside Looking In

I'm behind the counter when two boys come into the store. One's a blonde with bright blue eyes and freckles dancing across his cheeks. The other's a shorter Latino with dark curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes that compliment his tanned skin.

They're laughing and touching each other as they point to brightly coloured suits on the racks. They're looking at each other like the world is just a blurred around the two of them, as though nothing else matters.

I can feel myself smiling at them. They’ve got that reserved love of two people who know the secret to happiness in life yet not ready to share it with anyone else.

Eventually, the Latino says something with a laugh that makes the blond flee. He approaches me with a soft, happy smile and asks about rentals.

“Prom?” I ask. We get a lot of teenage boys in here around this time of the year for prom season.

“Yeah. I want something, um,” he stutters. He quickly looks me over and blushes. “Um, traditional. Black and white.”

I feel a wash of warm pride, knowing that he stuttered over his words once he actually looked at me. I know I’m somewhat attractive, but to have such a cute guy fumble with his words because of me? Well, that makes my day. For half a second I want to ask him out on a date, but then I think of how he was looking at the other boy and know that it’d be fruitless.

“Good choice. Your date will look fab in colour, but it’ll just wash you out.”

He blushes a little when I say ‘date.’ “Um, yeah, no. He’s not my date.” He sounds sort of sad, sort of longingly.

So they’re _ not _ together? A spark of hope rises but I immediately push it down. I don’t think I’d be able to handle going out with someone who’s clearly longing for someone else. Instead, I give him a little push. "Too bad. He sure is cute.”

He glanced over his shoulder to the Latino, a soft smile crossing his face. "Yeah."

I can’t help but smile, too. “Let’s get you measured.”

After I get the suit that fits him properly comes my favourite part of my job; seeing his reaction.

For the businessmen who come through, they hardly bat an eye, just scan it over critically then either take it or move on. For the younger guys, who may be wearing a suit for the first time, they often look surprised and pleased at what they see.

The blond’s eyes widen a little and I hope he can see how good he looks. Then he smiles softly to himself and I know he does.

As they’re walking out of the store not too long later, I can see in the way they’re standing, walking next to each other, that they’re figuratively holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!
> 
> Also, let me know of any requests you have or remind me of previously requested works to remind me to keep them in circulation!


End file.
